From the Shadows
by Cute Little Raenef
Summary: What does a cloud gazer do at night? Star gaze of course. But what happens when a troublesome woman interupts? ShikaTemari Lemon


_**From the Shadows comes Love**_

Temari was walking home from the training field just as night was falling around her. Her hair was pulled back and her head band rested around her neck letting the cool night air dry her body. Not only was she tired, she had burned herself again and knew she would hear it later. She sighed loudly before looking towards the night sky which was perfect. The stars glittered down at her as the moon lit her way. She was just about to the village when she heard something crack.

Lazy eyes regarded the sound carefuly. 'So much for star gazing...', a rather unmotivated thought crossed through the genius mind behind those eyes. With a sigh the figure sat up before noticing the wandering woman. "Geez...you're up late...", he said.

She regaurded him with a smile. "Hi, Shikamaru. Just heading home from training." She stated softly. "What are you doing out here?" She added before glancing back at the sky.

He sighed and leaned back once more. "Certainly nothing that troublesome...", he said.

"Ah well, I am just trying to get to where I can use my jutsu better." She explained looking at him once more.

He just continued to stare at the sky. "Sounds like too much of a pain.", he said, uninterested.

She walked over to him. "Yeah well, things don't come easy to me." She replied her hands on her hips. "Lazy..."

The star gazer just sighed as he rolled over onto his side, so not to have his precious view blocked. Geez I don't even say anything directly insulting and this troublesome woman is already getting confrontational...what a drag., he thought moodily as he offered the fiery kunoichi no reply.

She knealt down beside him. "You know, Kankuro or that idiot Naruto I would likely smack ya...but...you're the quiet type..." With a grin she suddenly grabbed his ponytail and pulled him up enough that she kissed him.

He gasped in suprise, not having expected for a moment that this would be the result of their encounter. Wh-what the?! Troublesome women always being unpredictable!, his mind raced.

The kiss didn't stop there as she moved, straddling him as she broke the kiss. "What you think about that?" She teased before she wasted no time in removing his vest, and fish-net shirt.

He just looked up at her shocked. Geez...this woman isn't gonna stop until she get's what she wants. Guess I have no choice..., he thought as he sighed before he reached up and cupped her breast.

That was all she needed. Her smile fire became a blaze almost instantly and in a flurry she grabbed hold of his pants and ripped them off. She kissed him again, more deeply then before.

Man it's gonna be a pain making it back in the cold with no pants...just have to make sure she makes up for it I guess., he thought as his hands molested her body as he sat up to accept her intrusion.

She reached up, removing her top and hoisting her skirt up to show she was bare. She moved, fitting hersel over his cock before claiming it deep inside of her. "Gee, Shikamaru, you have a nice cock." She muttered against his lips.

"Gotta make up for the lack of motivation somehow...", he stated as if it was the law of nature itself. He groaned as he arched into her, sending himself deeper into her.

She moaned as she tightened herself around him scratching his chest in the process.

He moaned as he couldn't help himself arch into her, holding onto her hips tightly.

"Mmm, Shikamaru, god it feels good." She moaned out as she started to move up and down on his cock. "Awh, fuck me, Shikimaru." She moaned out.

He sighed at his fortune, he had no choice. He sat up and forced her over (without too much effort) as he mounted on top of her and drove himself hard and deep into her.

She arched hard against him. 'Damn, I should force myself onto guys more often...' She thought as she cried to the night sky.

He grunted with effort, despite his opinion of it, as the pleasure pushed him on, his thrusts getting harder and deeper as he saught his inevitable release.

She felt her body tence up as she felt herself cum. Her cry of pure pleasure echoing around them.

He couldn't help it as he cried out as well, his body acting in unison with her own as he came into her. When all was said and done, he found himself discovering what it would be like to star gaze pantless.


End file.
